This invention relates to a mechanical system in which two faces are opposed to each other and are movable with respect to each other. During such movement, wear may occur. It is therefore necessary to provide a lubricant between said faces. The lubricant may have detrimental effects on the surroundings of the faces on which the lubricant is needed.